


Little Things

by Thursday26



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Cutesy, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, little fic inspired by a post on tumblr</p><p>12/09/16: edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FF
> 
> UPDATE SEPTEMBER 12, 2016
> 
> SO i was reading through this and i cringed a little bit. I love you all for being so supportive of it in its first draft, but I went through and cleaned it up a bit. Same story, same format, but hopefully better written. Still not used to this style of writing.... definitely challenging... anyways, if you've read this before i hope you give this another read through and if you havent, welcome!

The morning sun drifts into our room lazily, making it glow in that soft orange poets are always writing about. I smile at your sleeping face, running my hand down your arm until I lace our fingers together. It doesn’t surprise me that they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. You're still sleeping, but you squeeze my hand, a content smile stretching across your face. I feel the smile spreading on my own face in response. My mind tries to count the freckles on your cheeks, but I don't think I'll ever be able to. Those freckles are stars, constellations, endless, beautiful and infinite. I lean in closer until I can kiss the tip of your nose. Then I kiss your cheek. Then the corner of your mouth. You pretty green eyes open and you easily outshine the glow in the room with that light in your eyes.

I unlink our fingers, bringing my hand to push your brown hair off your face. You lean into the touch, a gentle, crooked smile gracing your lips. The corners of your eyes crinkle slightly and I love it, those soft folds, even though I know you don’t like them. You bring your hand to my face and I lean into the soft touch, my own hand grazing down your body. My fingers brush your stomach, and you flinch from the touch, the muscle fluttering away. There's a small flush on your cheeks, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I move my touch from your stomach, to your waist, to the soft skin of your back. My fingers follow the bumps of your spine to your lower back and I find those dimples at the bottom of your spin.

I can't help but massage those divots and you move away from that touch as well. But, this time, you move closer to me. I kiss your lips, barely grazing the skin, unrushed. You don't push for more, savoring the light taste. Now that you're closer, I move my hand over your naked hip to the middle of your soft thigh. You don't flinch away when I massage the lean muscle, and I smile, since you normally do pull away. Instead, you move with me when I pull your leg over my hip.

I know you hate your thighs and your stomach. Your stomach (as you tell me) is too skinny and it's too easy to see your ribs when you move a certain way. I don’t see it. You always tell me that you don’t like your thighs because they aren't strong enough. I know different. These things: your hands, your eyes, your crinkles, dimples, stomach and thighs make me crazy about you. I know I love you and all these little things.

I coax our kiss deeper, pushing our tongues together so I can taste you. By now, your hands are twisted in my hair, holding me against you. I can taste the tea you had before bed on your tongue. It makes my heart flutter. It’s a taste only you can give me. I don’t know why, but I remember our midnight chats. Your words were slurred, you still asleep, yet you tried your best to respond to my voice until you fell asleep against my chest. You never make sense, but I hold those talks close to my heart.

You start to squirm against me, searching for friction. You can't help the beautiful moan that breaks free from your lips. I know you hate that noise when you bite those lips harshly, as if punishment for letting that noise go. My mouth drops on your lips, begging your teeth to release the soft lip. I roll us over, so I'm leaning over you, between your thighs. You arch against me, making us both moan.

I pull back so I can look at you. You brown hair is thrown about the pillow, like a soft halo. Your green eyes are half-lidded, watching me eagerly. Your lips are swollen and shiny, tempting without even trying. Your chest flutters, waiting for me to move. Your erection is lying against your stomach, red at the tip, and your thighs are trembling around my waist. I can't help but stroke down your cheek, my breath catching as you turn into my palm and kiss it tenderly.

"You're perfect," I mumble, not even realizing that I had spoken. You smile and twine your arms around my neck, pulling me back into a gentle kiss. I smile against your lips, my heart swelling with how much I love you. You don’t like your voice, but I can't get enough and I need to hear it. I break our kiss, but I'm only a breath away. "I love you," I whisper, this time meaning to speak.

Another sparkle appears in your eyes, taking my breath away. "I love you too," you whisper back, caressing the side of my neck. I push our lips together again, this time deepening it right away. We move together, tasting each other, while my hands slip down your body to your hips. Those little moans are slipping from your throat and I feel greedy about them.

You squirm, pushing your hips into my hold, but they don’t budge. I grind down, holding you in place. You whine and arch, trying to move with me. I smile and bring one hand to your erection, pumping it slowly. The noise that escapes your throat makes my head spin, causing me to fumble. You grip my hair, pulling it and moaning against my mouth. I move my hips down, taking our erections in one hand. The pleasure that shoots through me causes me to thrust without thinking and moaning loudly.

I grab around with my free hand until I catch one of yours. Our fingers lace together and I push them into the pillow beside your head. I can't stop kissing you, even as our movements turn our kiss sloppy. I am greedy when it comes to those noises coming from your chest, and I can't just let them go. We somehow find a rhythm that increases our pleasure and it gets to the point where we're just breathing against each other. I need to keep my lips on you, worship you like you deserve.

I move to your neck and start biting and sucking at the flesh there, making sure they'll turn into bruises come tomorrow. You pull at my hair with one hand as I kiss your neck, keeping in place sometimes when I find a particularly sensitive spot. I can feel myself getting close, so I force myself back, wanting to see you come into your pleasure first. Some of those hickies are already bright red and will be too high to be covered by a shirt collar. You whine and arch, keening through your orgasm. I can feel your come on my stomach and hand, but I can't look away from your face. I add to the mess on our stomachs with a groan, unable to hold myself back any longer.

We stay suspended for a few moments, trying to catch our breath. I don’t know how I haven’t collapsed on top of you, but I notice the tremble in the arm that's holding me up. I roll onto my side, pulling you into my embrace and wiping my hand onto the sheet behind you. You rest your head on my arm, sighing with a smile on your face. I can't resist tracing over the crinkles by your eyes. Then, my fingers trace over your freckles, trying to find the constellations. You grab onto my wrist, stopping my movement, but you kiss my palm. "I love you Jack."

I smile, unable to help myself and I kiss your forehead. "I love you too, Hiccup." I run a hand over your side lazily, soothing you into sleep again. "And all your little things," I whisper, unable to resist another kiss to your forehead. I don’t fall asleep right away, instead watching you slumber so peacefully. It's only when I match my breathing to yours that I relax enough to fall back into sleep, a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> see? Fluffy. I hoped you liked it. I wrote this on hour 38 of being awake when I was browsing tumblr and I could not help myself. The words just flowed.  
> This is the post: http://kohichapeau.tumblr.com/post/53562230095/hijack-totally-hijack-cmon this is a pretty awesome blog too.... based off the song "Little Things" by One Direction as well...  
> This is a completely different style than what I'm used to, so I do apologize for any inconsistencies in the story.  
> Thanks,  
> Thurs.


End file.
